Grains of Sand and Snow
by Amairam0
Summary: I jumped the gun, so sure you'd split and run, ready for the worst before the damage was done. Twenty sentences. RussiaxSeychelles.


Grains of Sand and Snow

Anime/Manga: Hetalia

Pairing: RussiaxSeychelles

* * *

1. Equilibrium

In his own world, the two of them are perfectly balanced. In her own world, everything is spinning out of control.

2. Safe

"I am glad to see that you are safe da?" he murmured against her shoulder as he holds her tightly, breathing in the fresh smell of sand and water.

3. Brittle

Russia seemed so cool and composed that it was impossible to rile him up. Sesel on the other hand knew which buttons to push…and she was clearly crossing over undiscovered lines.

4. Dominance

Ivan was the dominant one in the relationship…but Sesel always knew how to get him to do things her way. All it took was a kiss and he was putty in her dark-skinned hands.

5. Trembling

Slender fingers trembled as they stroked the area that made him arch his back and groan her name in a breathy whisper.

6. Beauty

"France said you were pretty? I'm afraid pretty is merely an insult and if he so much as even calls you pretty in my presence I shall bash his stupid face with my pipe da?" Ivan thought she was beautiful…and France was either shallow or didn't appreciate beautiful things.

7. Longing

Sesel sat in the chair across from him during Kenya's presentation, wishing with all her might that she could just reach over the conference table and touch Ivan's hand in front of everyone.

8. Peace

She lays her head on his lap and sings softly in Creole, Ivan closes his eyes and leans back against the park bench, his rough fingers running through her hair. So…this was peace.

9. Emotion

Ukraine had to admit that it was comforting to see her baby brother smile a real smile whenever it came to the personification of Seychelles.

10. Selfish

She stayed because she was worried that leaving him would break his heart and he would never be the Russia that she knew. He doesn't let her leave because he loves her…and she is the only one who can help his sunflowers grow.

11. Tourist

Sesel watches from the sidelines as he stares in wonder at the rolling waves on her beach. So many of Ivan's people have come to her islands as tourists and now Ivan himself had come to tour her beaches because her house was so warm. She cannot find it within herself to say no when he turns around and asks, "Will you teach me how to swim?"

12. Curious

"Ivan…why does your heart fall out of your chest?" she asks and Ivan freezes when she touches the area where his heart was supposed to be. "…Because…it has been broken too many times to stay where it is supposed to be…"

13. Language

"You may not understand now little one," he says in perfect French, "But starting tomorrow morning and every day for the rest of your life in my house I shall teach you Russian. I will take no refusal." She nods silently, wondering how in the hell did he learn French.

14. Socks

During her first week behind the Iron Curtain she comes upon him in her room, sewing the holes in her socks. He smiles when he sees the look of shock on her face and says, "Did you think I would not notice the holes? Every country who is one with me will be treated well in my home…that goes for you too little Sey. Now come, sit next to me…I am going to teach you how to sew properly."

15. Stalk

He is always one step behind her. Shadowing her every step. Peering over her shoulder. He will never stop following her.

16. Drink

Ivan is heavily intoxicated from the vodka and Sesel is trying hard to not laugh when he dances with an equally drunk Sweden.

17. Smirk

She beats him at boxing and as pissed and bruised as he is, Ivan cannot help but feel hot when she smirks at him and says, "Time for round two."

18. Friendship

She is his truest friend, but as the years go by he finds himself wanting more than just friendship.

19. Light

The light fades away from his violet eyes and she clutches onto his bloody scarf, screaming his name into the sky.

20. Small

When she complains about her size and height he laughs and scoops her up in his arms. "There is nothing wrong with being small da? If you weren't so cute and tiny I would not be able to hold you like a baby in my arms."

.

.

.

_End._


End file.
